We Can't Stop
We Can't Stop, en español es No Pararemos, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio The Unstoppable. La versión original pertenece a Miley Cyrus. Contexto de la Canción Los Chicos se ven derrotados por la semana de lo Imparable, ya que más que volverse más unidos han comenzado a separarse de manera inesperada entre peleas y discusiones entre ellos y con personas externas que les afectan, pero recuerdan que todos los amigos se vuelven a unir con una buena fiesta, los mismo pasa con los chicos de New York quienes han estado peleando constantemente pero ellos se arreglan con una fiesta en la Azotea. Al final de la canción Tanya renuncia al club glee y termina con Trevor. Letra Charlie (New Directions): It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can live how we want We can live how we want Jenny: Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere Hands in the air like we don’t care Cause we came to have so much fun now Got somebody here might get some now Tanya: If you’re not ready to go home Can I get a hell no Cause we gonna go all night Till we see the sunlight alright Tanya y Jenny New Directions: So la da da di we like to party Dancing with Miley Doing whatever we want Kurt: This is our house This is our rules Kurt, Rachel, Charlie y Tanya: And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Paige y Jenny: Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life Kurt, Rachel, Charlie y Tanya: And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Tanya con New Directions: We run things, Things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody Charlie (New Directions): It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can live how we want Paige: To my homegirls here with the big butts Shaking it like we at a strip club Remember only God can judge us Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya Jenny: And everyone in line in the bathroom Trying to get a line in the bathroom We all so turnt up here Getting turnt up yea yea Blaine, Tanya y Jenny Con New Directions So la da da di we like to party Dancing with Miley Doing whatever we want '''Kurt: This is our house This is our rules Kurt, Tanya, Rachel y Charlie: And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Paige y Jenny: Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life Kurt, Rachel, Tanya y Charlie: And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Tanya con New Directions: We run things Things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody Charlie: It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can live how we want Jenny y Blaine con New Directions: It’s our party we can do what we want to It’s our house we can love who we want to It’s our song we can sing if we want to It’s my mouth I can say what I want to Rachel: Yea, Yea, Yeah Kurt, Rachel, Tanya y Charlie: And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Paige y Jenny: Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life Kurt, Rachel, Tanya y Charlie: And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Tanya y New Directions: We run things Things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody Paige y Blaine: Yea, Yea, Yea Yea, Yea, Yea Curiosidades *